Approaches to attach voice to data of a photographed image have been performed. In one example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique based on the assumption that a voice signal generated during an appropriate continuous period including the time point of performing a photographing operation is recorded on a rotary recording medium together with a still image signal.